


goodbye for now, daphne bholua

by 143 (1432)



Series: flora and fauna [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fairy!Minseok, Faun!Lu Han, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1432/pseuds/143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Han always comes back to him, but leaving is still hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodbye for now, daphne bholua

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: This is an au created by myself and a friend of mine. It was not intended to be this long, but I got carried away because Minseok with pink butterfly-like wings and Lu Han with horns and half a deer body.

Lu Han always comes back to him. He comes back all smiles and laughs and he lies on his back and lets Minseok hang daisy chains in his antlers, lets him tuck baby’s breath in his hair. And, for once, he doesn’t mind being called cute, doesn’t mind having someone rub and pinch his cheeks. He gets to do the same things to Minseok, so they’re even.

This is the third time he’s returned and Minseok welcomes him with a hug, accidentally lifting him a foot off the ground in his excitement; Lu Han lets out an indignant squawk. Minseok carefully put Lu Han back on his feet (hooves), his cheeks pale pink, matching the wings still fluttering behind his back.

“It’s been so long. I missed you,” he divulges, grinning. And, this time, Lu Han can’t disagree, it’s been months since they’ve seen each other, since they’ve spoken to each other, but Minseok never seems to judge him for disappearing and then returning later.

Minseok takes him by the wrist and gives him a tug toward the little cottage. “Come on, we should have some tea.”

The inside of Minseok’s home hasn’t really changed, it’s still colorful, though blue seems to dominate all the other colors, like it does always before winter.

“Am I still welcome to stay for the winter?” Lu Han asks, watching Minseok fuss over tea.

“You’re always welcome, Lu Han. Stay as long as you want. Stay on until summer, if you want. Forever, if you want.”

Minseok would like that, Lu Han knows, because he’d like for Luhan to be there in spring so they could enjoy the new flowers and the baby animals that Minseok can’t just resist. But he’s to wander the wood, helping others who are lost and need to find their way; Minseok knows already that he can’t stay for that long, though he always finds time to stop by and let Minseok dote on him.

 

 

 

Night falls and they enjoy silence as they both read, pressed against one another, arms brushing. Minseok is the first to put his book down, which isn’t surprising with his short attention span.

“Lu Han.” The tone alone makes him set aside his book and he looks over. “I don’t want you to go.”

Lu Han sighs. This isn’t the first time they’ve talked about this, Luhan is supposed to wander, it’s an impulse, like Minseok following the scent of the flowers in spring.

“You know I have to leave. It’s like you with flowers, you have to go them, you have to nurture them. I will stay the winter and then I’ll leave, people will need my help.”

Minseok makes a face and he pouts for a while. Suddenly, though, he takes Lu Han’s cheeks in his hands and he draws Lu Han in for a clumsy kiss. It’s brief, a soft press of lips to the corner of his own mouth, but Lu Han is left shocked. He blinks rapidly and he can’t manage to look away from Minseok, can’t look away from the pink staining his cheeks.

“Don’t leave. Stay for a little longer? Don’t stray so far?” Minseok lets his hands fall away, clasps them together in his lap.

“I can’t. You know that I can’t. I’m going to bed now,” Lu Han announces, setting his book aside. As he walks out of the room, he hears Minseok asking him to wait, but he continues walking to the spare room; his room that hasn’t been touched since he left last spring.

 

 

 

The winter is strange, Minseok is more clingy, opting to be right under Lu Han. He makes cute paper flowers and sews them into little crowns, hanging them in Luhan’s antlers and smiling; smiling like Lu Han is all that matters to him. Lu Han blames it on the fake flowers hanging on his horns.

And then the sun returns and it warms the world and brings life to everything and Minseok is immediately ecstatic, wings carrying him out of the door and into the fields. He returns with clutches of flowers and arranges them prettily in vases, stashes them around the house. His gummy smiles returns with the warmth and Lu Han doesn’t worry about having to leave.

He tells Minseok he is going to leave when his head is resting in the fairy’s lap, thimbleweed is scattered through his hair. The fairy’s smile fails and he looks up, sullen and serious. He quietly pulls the flowers from Lu Han’s hair, gently guides the flower chains up from Lu Han’s antlers.

They walk back to the little cottage in silence and Lu Han collects his things, takes his bag and starts on his journey.

“Wait!” Minseok catches his hand and be pulls him back; there are tears shining in the fairy’s eyes, but Lu Han tries not to notice them. Lu Han doesn’t pull away and Minseok presses his face into the faun’s neck, kisses him very softly.

“I’ll visit, you know that. I have to go, Minseok. Then I’ll be with you all winter.”

“I don’t want you to leave. Don’t leave.”

Lu Han pushes him back and he wipes the fairy’s cheeks, gives him a smile. “I’ll be back. I promise, I’ll visit more this year.”

 

 

 

He doesn’t stray far that night, he stays close to Minseok’s little cottage, but he eventually travels out farther and he feels better about leaving after helping little children out of the wood, guiding them out of the enchanted forest. He plays a flute and jumps around on his hooves to entertain them, let’s the smaller children sit on his shoulders and hold onto his horns. There are the stray huntsmen that wander around in circles until getting so turned around they don’t know where they are. With them, he’s slightly more mischievous, playing with them before finally telling them the way out.

But he returns after a few weeks to see Minseok and he bounds to the fairy’s side, wraps him up in a hug, let’s the elder cling to him for as long as he’d like.

“I missed you so much. Do you have to leave? Please, say no.”

“The wood is big. The wood is mischievous, it plays tricks on the humanfolk and they can find their way out. Even little children come in and get lost,” Lu Han says. Minseok releases him and he nods firmly; tea, let’s have tea, he says as he leads Lu Han, their fingers interlaced.

A part of Lu Han’s heart breaks then.


End file.
